DESCRIPTION (Adapted from applicant's description): This proposal outlines two concepts to reduce infant mortality. The first concept describes a cohort study for intrauterine growth restriction and preterm delivery and a randomized controlled trial of enhanced integrated services. The second major concept is an extension of this group's initial participation in the NIH-DC initiative to reduce teen pregnancy among a cohort of middle-school students through implementation of a randomized controlled trial of school-based intervention.